Idiotice Pouca É Bobagem 2
by Senf
Summary: Naraku morreu e Inuyasha e seus amigos tentam viver suas vidas normalmente. As garotas são um bando de ciumentas e os garotos são uns tontos.
1. Todo Mundo Dance Yatta!

_**Se InuYasha e "Yatta!" fossem meus, podem apostar que eu já teria feito o Sesshy e o Inuyasha dançarem de sunguinha branca com uma folha verde como enfeite já nos primeiros episódios! Eu seu que aqui há muita gente que gostaria de ver isso, mas já que não sou dona deles, isso não poderá ocorrer... Ç.Ç só mesmo nessa fanfic! ."**_

_**(N/A: Eu consegui achar a letra de "Yatta!" num site, mas cortarei algumas partes**_**_, ok?E não colocarei tradução também, se você quiser vá catar na net ¬¬"Ah, e talvez tenha alguns erros, porque pelo o que me parece, são versões um pouco diferentes e colocarei aqui também o que eu entendi ao escutar a música 4356546 vezes XD O.õ")_**

Naraku: Errr... – mega-gota – Como é que EU acabei me metendo aqui, mesmo? – Perguntou ao Inuyasha, que usava AQUELA sunga branca com o desenho de uma folha na frente, e não vestia nada mais.

Inuyasha: Olhe, já não me basta ter que olhar pra sua cara, mas te ver de só sunguinha já é demais! Vá ver se eu estou lá no castelo do Sesshy! #$¨&

Sesshoumaru, de sunguinha também: Ç.Ç Nem pense em ir ao meu castelo, Inuyasha! – falou, dando um soco no irmão e virando-se pro Naraku – E sorte a sua, Naraku, de não saber o que fazes aqui! Você não sofreu nada do que eu sofri, não foi nada agradável... T.T

Naraku: Vamos, meu amigo! Conte-me o que lhe aconteceu para você acabar aqui, com essas doidas aí – aponta pra Sango, Kagome, Hanay e Ayame que andavam pra lá e pra cá, procurando por algo desesperadamente.

Sesshoumaru: Bem... Lá estava eu, passeando pela floresta e fazendo a minha matança matinal de sempre, quando...

_**Flashback do dia que convenceram o Sesshy a se vestir de sunga: **_

_Sesshoumaru: Garras das flores venenosas! – Destrói a metade da floresta._

_Hanay: . " Sesshy... Acho que você exagerou na quantidade de veneno ácido dessa vez..._

_Sesshoumaru: Há! Nem exagerei, nada! Assim, pelo menos tem menos servos idiotas pra me perturbar! Além do mais, eu estou de muito bom humor hoje!_

_Hanay: ¬¬"" Ah, claro. U.U" Percebe-se que você está feliz – Olha o rabo dele que balançava pra lá e pra cá._

_Inuyasha, pousando 'levemente' na cabeça do irmão e fazendo com que o rabo dele parasse instantaneamente: E o Inuyasha faz uma entrada magnífica, pousando exatamente na cabeça do irm – parou a frase subitamente, ao ver **onde exatamente** ele tinha pousado. - Gota._

_Hanay: Parabéns pela sua burrice, Inuyasha... ¬¬"' agora o Sesshy vai ficar com mais raiva ainda e vai descontar tudinho no pobre do Jyaken U.U" Tudo bem que eu não gosto dele, mas ainda é nosso servo fiel e retardado ótimo de pisar em cima U.U" e periga desta vez o Sesshy matá-lo, daí sobra pra quem o papel de Jyaken? – Olha pro Inuyasha como quem diz 'é você'._

_Inuyasha, 'inocentemente': Err... Me desculpe, maninho! Não te vi aí! Você deve ter mais cuidado, não pode se enfiar em baixo dos outros assim! Alguém pode pisoteá-lo! U.U_

_Sesshoumaru: Grrr... – Olhos vermelhos – Não fui eu quem me enfiei em baixo de você... e sim você, que é um hanyou pulguento que se jogou em cima de mim! GRAUURRR! – Toma a sua verdadeira forma e começa a mastigar o Inuyasha como se fosse um pedaço de osso._

_Kagome, chegando em cima da Kirara: Oro? INUYASHAAAAAAAAA! SENTAAAAAAAA! – dito isso, ouve-se um grito abafado vindo de dentro da boca de um certo cachorrão, que vai de cara no chão com a força do kotodama do irmão. Rapidamente, Sesshoumaru cospe o hanyou e começa a fazer tentativas de sapatear sobre o irmão, que estava atordoado com o cheiro do veneno e com o 'senta'._

_Hanay: Mas o que vocês querem?_

_Kagome: Ah! Eu preciso de mais três vítimas que dancem "Yatta!" junto do Inuyasha!_

_Hanay: Nem pensar! O Sesshoumaru não fará nada do que VOCÊ quiser, humana!_

_Kagome: Eu sei! Por isso, vim falar com você! – ela puxa um laptop da 'mini' mochila dela – Veja o que é "Yatta!"! Tenho certeza de que você irá gostar! – e começa a mostrar o clipe que ela tinha no laptop pra Hanay, que fica com os olhinhos brilhando com a idéia da Kagome._

_Hanay: Mas isso é ótimo! Eu TENHO que ver o Sesshy dançar isso! – falou, agarrando a Kagome pela roupa e afastando-a de uma bola de baba ácida de cachorro._

_Kagome: Pois é! E eu tenho que ver o Inuyasha dançar isso!_

_Hanay: Mas aí no clipe tem 6 pessoas dançando... e você falou que faltavam três pessoas... quem são as outras vítimas? O.õ"?_

_Kagome: U.U" Bem..._

_Enquanto isso, em outra parte da Idade Feudal Japonesa..._

_Miroku: Eu tenho que vestir isso mesmo? O.õ"_

_Kouga: Mas é claro! Tudo para agradar à minha mu-lher! UU – Respondeu, já de sunguinha._

_Miroku: Ai, ai... "Será que se eu vestir isso, a Sango me dará um filho? Ou melhor ainda, será que ela me deixará ter muitas esposas?" õ.O" Vou vestir, então... – e começa a enrolar._

_Kouga: Mas o que você está esperando para se vestir, monge depravado? – Falou com toda a sua 'educação'._

_Miroku: É que... – todo vermelho – Será que você poderia me dar licença? Eu tenho vergonha de me trocar com um homem olhando... – gota._

_Kouga, revirando os olhos: Eu não acredito nisso... #$&¨$# - Bate no Miroku – Vê se põe logo essa coisa, ô Zé Mane!_

_Miroku: Ç.Ç Certo, chefe! "Tirano nojento... Eu juro que um dia eu me vingo..." Muahuahuahuahua!_

_Kouga: "Mas do que é que ele tá rindo? Eu tenho que tomar cuidado pra não ficar assim... os amigos da Kagome são muito estranhos!" O.O"_

_Voltando à outra parte da Idade Feudal Japonesa, onde 'chovia' (babava) veneno ácido pra todo o lado..._

_Hanay, gritando como uma louca que está passando por uma enchente: AAHHH! – Desvia de mais uma bola ácida e grita pra Kagome, que estava do outro lado do Sesshoumaru – MENINA! MANDE O HANYOU SENTAR!_

_Kagome: Hum! "Mas o que ela disse? Mande o hanyou se limpar? Mas faz tempo que o Inuyasha não faz mais xixi nas calças..." U.U O QUE VOCÊ DISSE!_

_Hanay: Huh! "Humana surda!" GRITE 'SENTAAAAA!'_

_Hagome: Ah, tá! ENTENDI! TAMBÉM NÃO PRECISA GRITAR TÃO ALTO, NÃO SOU SURDA!¬¬ SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – KAPOF-POF! _

_Hanay, aproveitando que o hanyou levou o irmão ao chão também: SESSHYYYYYYYYY!_

_Sesshoumaru: GRAAAUUUUURRR! – Hanay pula até a 'orelhinha' dele e começa a falar algo beeeeeeeem baixinho, para que o Inuyasha não pudesse escutar._

_Inuyasha, todo babado e colocando um braço no lugar pois a 'pequena' força do Sesshy o quebrara: Bah! Até parece que na situação que eu estou, vou querer ouvir alguma coisa! – 'Antenou' as orelhas no canal Sesshy e Hanay, sem olhar na cara deles para fingir que não tentava ouvir nada._

_Kagome: Senta! – KAPOF!_

_Inuyasha: Mas o que é que você pensa que tá fazendo! Ç.Ç_

_Kagome: U.U É muito feio ouvir a conversa dos outros escondido, Inuyasha! Agora, vá tomar um banho que você tá fedendo a cachorro babado! – ela tira da mochila xampu, condicionador, sabonete e uma toalha. Dá pro hanyou e manda-o ir até um rio próximo dali._

_Sesshoumaru parou de rosnar e latir, até mesmo parou de babar veneno, até parecia que tinha acabado o estoque! Ele ficou calmo, e voltou a sua forma humana, com seu olhar frio e cruel de sempre._

_Sesshoumaru: Eu vou tomar um banho no castelo, volto em algumas horas! U.U_

_Kagome: 'Algumas horas!' – repetiu, observando o youkai virar aquela bolinha prateada pequena e desaparecer no céu – O que ele quis dizer com algumas horas!_

_Hanay: U.U Acho que até o anoitecer ele sai do banho!_

_Kagome: QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ!_

_Hanay: U.U Por que você acha que a maioria dos youkais cães toma banho uma vez por semana?_

_Kagome: . . ._

_Hanay: Será que você não tem capacidade pra perceber que, pela quantidade de tempo que nós levamos, dá na mesma do que tomar banho todo dia, como vocês humanos tomam?_

_Kagome: Mas o Inuyasha não leva tanto tempo assim... e ele toma banho uma vez por mês! A não ser que ele se emporcalhe demais, daí eu mando ele sentar até que eu consiga convencê-lo a tomar banho! U.U"_

_Hanay: Seus porcos! U.U_

_**Interrompemos esse flashback para pôr a fala de alguém que já deveria estar morto nessa fanfic há um ano:**_

Naraku: Mas o que isso tem a ver com você ter chegado nessa situação, Sesshoumaru? U.U

Sesshoumaru Grrr – POF! – Não me interrompa!

Inuyasha: E como você sabe de tudo isso que elas falavam, Sesshoumaru? – Dãããh.

Sesshoumaru: Eu tenho meus informantes! – pega outro pedaço de papel que a autora da fic escreveu e que dizia o que ele tinha que contar sobre o flashback – Agora, continuemos... Hum... Tá frio aqui... U.U

Inuyasha: Deve ser porque estamos APENAS de sunga aqui! - ¬¬

_**Voltando ao flashback do Sesshoumaru:**_

_Kagome: Ehn... O que você disse para o Sesshoumaru, pra ele ficar quietinho tão rapidamente? U.U"_

_Hanay: Ò.Ó MAS NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE DISSE PRO INUYASHA QUE É FEIO ESCUTAR A CONVERSA DOS OUTROS!_

_Kagome: Ai! Não precisa gritar! Eu já disse que não sou surda! U.U E também, escutar escondido é uma coisa, perguntar sobre o que era a conversa, é outra! São totalmente diferentes!_

_Hanay: ¬¬ Eu ODEIO seres curiosos! – Olhos pegando fogo. (Ela me odeia! Ç.Ç)_

_Kagome: O.O" "Ela é assustadora! Mas a minha curiosidade é maior que o meu medo! Ç.Ç Vou saber o que ela disse nem que eu morra!" Por favor, conte-me! o_

_Hanay: O.O" "Esse olhar de criança que não vai desistir..." – começa a falar – Err... Anh... – fica toda vermelha e baixa a cabeça pro chão._

_Kagome: O.O" Tá, tá, acho melhor você não explicar que eu acho que entendi! – U.U"_

_Hanay: U.U" "Esse truque sempre funciona com pessoas intrometidas e maliciosas! Kukuku" – risada malvada e tosca do Naraku – "Mas espera aí... eu acabei de contar a verdade! O.O E era para enganá-la! AAAIIII que micoooo!" – fica ainda mais vermelha com a própria burrada. ¬¬_

_Kagome, um pouco envergonhada com a nem tão falsa situação assim: Anh... Qual é o tamanho de sunga do Sesshy? Deve ser GG... U.U_

_Hanay: Oro?_

_Kagome: Acho que esse deve caber nele! Mande ele usar isso amanhã! Nos encontraremos no poço que vai pro meu mundo assim que amanhecer, okay?_

_Hanay: Err... Tá! ."_

_Kagome: Tchau!_

_Hanay: Mas e quanto ao Inuyasha?_

_Kagome: Ah, é! Já ia me esquecendo dele! INUYASHAAAAAA! VAMOS EMBORAAAAA!_

_Pôde-se ouvir um silêncio total dos animais no que havia sobrado da floresta com o grito assombroso da Kagome, e logo se ouviu um "espere um pouco!" De alguém não muito longe dali._

_Hanay: U.U" "Menina escandalosa!" (Que moral ela tem pra dizer isso? U.U'E que moral EU tnho pra reclamar? U.U" Que seja...)_

_Horas depois, já à noite, no castelo literalmente abandonado de um casal nada estranho e assassino..._

_Hanay: Sesshy, até que enfim você saiu do banho! – Ela lhe entrega a tal da sunga com uma folha na frente._

_Sesshoumaru, pegando na 'sunguinha' nem tão pequena, tamanho GG: Demorei mais que o normal porquê estava esperando você para tomarmos banho juntos e fazermos 'aquilo', como você tinha prometido! Mas você nunca aparecia! E o que é isso? U.U"_

_Hanay:¬¬" Não quero tomar banho hoje, eu menti. U.U" Meu dia de banho é só depois de amanhã U.U" E amanhã iremos ao poço que liga ao mundo daquela guria e você usará isso aí! U.U_

_Sesshoumaru: Guria? Que guria? E de que poço você está falando? -¬¬_

_Hanay: Daquela uma lá... aquela amiga do seu irmão... o nome dela é Kagome, não? U.U_

_Sesshoumaru: Não sei! E por que eu deveria saber? Eu não decoro nome de ninguém que não me seja útil!_

_Hanay: ¬¬" Mudando de assunto, Sesshy vestirá isso, né? --- - Carinha super-imploradora._

_Sesshoumaru, examinando a 'sunguinha': Err... Como eu uso isso? O.õ"_

_Hanay: "Ainda bem que eu vi o clipe com a Kagome e sei aonde essa coisa vai!" Bem você tem que pôr no mesmo lugar que as calças e essa folha verdinha aí vai à frente!_

_Sesshoumaru: "É hoje que eu me aproveito da situação! Huhuhu!" Anh... Eu não entendi... Será que você poderia me ajudar a colocar? o - Cara de filhotinho pidão._

_Hanay: Grr... – Dá um soco na cabeça do Sesshy – Ponha logo essa coisa, Sesshoumaru da Silva Pinto Dokulindaço Apavorosodabarrakinha Daeskina! _

_Sesshoumaru: Oro? Mas o meu nome não é assim..._

_Hanay: É que eu não sei o seu sobrenome, Sesshy-kun! ."_

_Sesshoumaru: ¬¬'''' "Que esposa mais burra!" Sua energúmena!_

_Hanay: . . . "Você está testando minha paciência, Sesshy!" – POW! Dá mais um soco na cabeça dele. _

_Então, depois de muita porrada dada por ela para ele (ele não batia nela U.U") e depois de muitos xingamentos exagerados, ela o convenceu (forçou) a experimentar a 'sunguinha minúscula' e explicou o que ele iria fazer, deixando-o com cara de tacho._

_Sesshoumaru: Mas de jeito nenhum que eu faço isso! Nunca! Nem que me paguem 5 vezes o valor das minhas terras é que eu faço isso! Nem que o Inuyasha me dê a tessaiga! Nem que eu mate aquele pirralho do Kohaku milhões de vezes e..._

_Hanay: Tá bom, tá bom ¬¬ Já entendi, Sesshy. U.U"_

_Sesshoumaru: Ótimo! Pois saiba que eu não farei isso, nunca!_

_Hanay: "Ah, não, é? Veremos... Muahuahuahuahua!" – e começou a dramatizar – Ah... Ç.Ç Mas você não faria por mim, Sesshy-kun? o - Se abraça nele e dá um beijinho na testa._

_Sesshoumaru: Só se você... – e cochicha algo no ouvido dela._

_Hanay, toda vermelha: Sesshy! – Assustada._

_Sesshoumaru: Okay, então faça apenas... psssspssspsss_

_Hanay: ¬¬" "Graaaaande diferença! Mas o que eu não faço para vê-lo dançar aquilo!" o Tudo bem, eu faço!_

_**Fim do flashback do dia que convenceram o Sesshy a se vestir de sunga **_

Naraku: Snif, snif! Ç.Ç – assoa o nariz no quimono do Inuyasha que estava jogado no chão – Mas que história mais triste, Sesshoumaru! Ela te persuadiu direitinho! "O que será que ele pediu pra ela fazer? Será que é tão bom assim quanto ter a tessaiga? Eu também quero, nesse caso Ç.Ç" O.O'

Sesshoumaru: Ç.Ç Pois é... E eu, que era o invencível, o 'impersuadível', o superpoderoso, o lindo, maravilhoso e sexy Sesshoumaru intocável! E mesmo assim, fui persuadido por ela! Ç.Ç

Naraku: Não é à toa que ela se casou com você! Ela quer mesmo é te extorquir e te sacanear, Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha, emburrado num canto: Feh! – Se afasta mais deles.

Naraku: Mas eu quero saber também, como eu estou aqui? Vocês não tinham me matado, ou o diabo achou que eu era mal demais pra ele e me mandou de volta?

Sesshoumaru: Hahahahaha! Você, pior que o diabo? Hahaha! Você me faz rir, Naraku! – Dá uns tapinhas nas costas dele, como se fossem amigos há tempos.

Naraku: . . . "Eu não sou pior que o demo?" Ç.Ç

Sesshoumaru: Bem, hoje de manhã, quando eu e Hanay chegamos ao poço, vimos a Kagome com os restos do seu corpo e ela disse para que eu o revivesse, pois ela ainda só tinha 5 'convidados' (vítimas) para a tal da apresentação que ela quer que a gente faça!

Naraku: Mas não é muito perigoso, terem me revivido? Eu poderia fugir... U.U

Sesshoumaru: Hah! Esse problema é todinho dela! Já cansei de te perseguir! Fui até às terras onde meu pai perdeu as botas te pegar, e não consegui é nada!

Naraku: U.U É porque eu sou o vilão inútil que mais escapa, de todos os animes do mundo.

Kagome, com um microfone na mão e interrompendo-os: Ok, pessoal! E aqui estão todas as nossas vítimas... er, quero dizer, convidados, que dançarão "Yatta!" para nós! Ou pelo menos, tentarão dançar algo parecido!

Povinho assistindo (Todos eram mulheres): UUUUUUHHHHHHHH! FORAAAA! – Jogam uma cadeira na Kagome, derrubando-a no chão.

Inuyasha, saindo de trás da cortina do palco: Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo com a Kagome! Ò.Ó

Povo: EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH! QUE CARA MAIS LINDOOOO! o

Garota nº 27: AE, GOSTOSOOOOO! – Desmaia.

Inuyasha: O.O" "Ela me chamou de 'gostoso'? Nenhuma garota nunca me chamou assim na minha vida..." – Fica abismado, até que percebeu que elas na verdade secavam o outro ser de cabelos prateados ao lado dele – Seu maldito, estraga-prazeres, Sesshoumaru! ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: Não é minha culpa se sou 93794365 vezes mais lindo que você! U.U

Inuyasha: Grrr... Ò.Ó

Kagome, se levantando e pegando o microfone: Bem, garotas! Será esse o tipo de coisa que vocês verão hoje! – Aponta pros dois irmãos que se encaravam e proferiam apenas com os olhos algo parecido como "Venha aqui, que eu vou te moer! Ò.Ó" – Err... Bem, então, que entrem todos os homens! – E todos os seis entram e se organizam, e então, Kagome lhes fala bem baixinho, longe do microfone – _E não se esqueçam do que combinamos que vocês deveriam fazer! _– e começa a falar alto e no microfone – Na ordem da direita para a esquerda, aqui estão o Sesshoumaru, – que faz pose de galã - o Kouga, - que faz pose de metido a encrenqueiro - o Houjo, - que faz pose de quem não faz idéia do porquê de estar ali - o Naraku, - que faz pose de Bicha Louca Saltitante - o Miroku – Que tenta se jogar sobre as garotas, mas é impedido por um olhar altamente assassino de uma Sango - e o Inuyasha! – Que faz pose de "Oro? O.õ'".

Hanay, comentando de uma mesa bem próxima ao palco para a Sango: Levamos um século só pra conseguir colocar esses 6 numa ordem que não se matassem! E ainda não está muito bom... – Examinou um Kouga xingando um Houjo.

Sango: Mas pelo menos, o Inuyasha ficou longe do Sesshoumaru, do Kouga e do Naraku! "Se parar pra pensar, ele só se dá bem com o Miroku... e olha que eles não se gostam muito..." U.U"

Hanay: O Sesshoumaru se recusou a ficar do lado de qualquer humano e ainda deu trabalho pra convencê-lo a ficar do lado do Lobo! Você nem sabe o que eu fiz pra convencê-lo...

Sango, avermelhada: Acho que eu nem quero saber!

Hanay: O.O" "Humanos maliciosos!" U.U" "Se bem que... err..." – gota.

Ayame, tropeçando em algumas garotas que tentavam se aproximar do palco e que eram chutadas de volta pela Kagome: Okay, temos um total de 50 pessoas aqui no barzinho, cobramos alta taxa de entrada... mas temos de pagar o aluguel do bar por essa noite... Bem, sobra bastante dinheiro... Mas, se for pra dividir entre nós todas, sem dividir com os 6 homens, acho que não daria muito... U.U

Hanay: Dane-se o dinheiro! Eu já sou rica mesmo! Vocês é que são pobres! E eu quero é ver o que vai acontecer!

E começa a tocar a música "Yatta!".

Sesshoumaru, pensando: "Já que EU sou o mais lindo de todos aqui, farei minha dança especial que eu faço todas as noitas para a Hanayuki e dane-se a coreografia que eu deveria seguir junto dos outros!" – e grita – É ISSO AÍ, GALERA! COM VOCÊS, A DANÇA DA BUNDINHA FEITA PELO GRANDE PRÍNCIPE, SESSHOUMARU! É PARA A MINHA ESPOSA CHATA, MANDONA E GOSTOSA! – Dá as costas para a platéia e começa a rebolar– YUHUUUUU! - Ergue os braços e começa a saltitar.

Hanay: ¬¬' – pensamentos malvados - "Sesshy... se prepare para ser exterminado Ò.Ó quando chegarmos em casa" U.U' "Minha dança especial! Ninguém nunca viu isso a não ser eu! Ah, maldiiiiiiitoooooooo!" ò.ó

Inuyasha: O.O" Máquéisso?

Naraku, falando pro Inuyasha e pra quem mais ali no palco pudesse escutar: Vamos, vamos acompanhá-lo! Afinal, vejam como a platéia grita por ele!

Platéia: SESSHOUMARU! SESSHOUMARU! SESSHOUMARU! – Uma outra guria desmaia ao ver a cena.

Inuyasha: Certo! O.O" – E imediatamente, todos começam a copiar o Sesshoumaru, no começo, um pouco atrapalhados.

Os 6, no palco, começandoa cantar – (N/A: Eles começam a soletrar uma palavra em inglês) G, R, DOUBLE E, N LEAVES! – Repetem - G, R, DOUBLE E, N LEAVES! IT'S SO EASY! HAPPY GO LUCKYYYY! WE ARE THE WORLD! WEEEEE DIIIID IT! HYU! HYU! HYU! HYU! HÁS! HÁS! HÁS! HÁS! YATTA! YATTA! – Enquanto 3 cantavam "Yatta!" como fundo, os restantes cantavam - . . . EVERYBODY SAY "YATTA!" NIPPON KIUKIU ASHITA WA WONDERFUL . . . – E eles começam a marchar e trocam de lugares, ainda rebolando, ficando na seguinte ordem: Inuyasha, Houjo, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Naraku e Miroku - OHAYOOOOOO! . . . IT'S SO EASY! HAPPY GO LUCKYYY! YATTA! YATTA! – Sesshoumaru vira-se e aponta para a platéia, ainda rebolando, fazendo todas irem à loucura e se aproximarem mais do palco – HYU! HYU! HYU! HYU! – Dá as costas à platéia e rebola, até que todos os 6 vão se virando, um a um – YUH! YUH! YUH! YUH! HÁS! HÁS! HÁS! HÁS! YATTA! – Dão um soco com a mão direita e continuam... anh... vocês sabem o que e pulando também – . . . INU KATE MITARA KAWAII! **(N/A: essa parte eu traduzo "U.U:CUIDE DE CACHORROS, ELES SÃO FOFINHOS!)** IT'S SO EASY! HAPPY GO LUCKYY! WE ARE THE WORLD! WEEE DID IT! HÁS! HÁS! HÁS! HÁS! HAI! . . . KIMIGA ITAKARA LUCKY DA! – Todos juntos – YATTA! YATTA! YATTA! YATTA! . . . EVERYBODY SAY YATTA! G, R, DOUBLE E, N LEAVES! G, R, DOUBLE E, N LEAVES! BYE-Q! – Dão uma piscada super-sexy e colocam a mão na cintura.

E assim que acaba "Yatta!", começa a tocar a macarena.

Inuyasha: Ei, eu não sei dançar isso!

Naraku: Nem nós! – Olha pro Sesshoumaru que ia cada vez mais pra trás, assustado com as débeis mentais (Podem apostar que eu estava lá! XD) que pulavam atrás dele sobre o palco.

Sesshoumaru: Ei, é melhor darmos o fora daqui! Olhem só isso! Glup! – Cara de cãozinho assustado.

Todos os 6 começam a andar para trás, pois TODAS as garotas agora estavam indo para cima deles.

Naraku: Okay, Realmente, está na hora de corrermos!

Os 6 homens agarram suas devidas 'amigas'/esposa (O Inuyasha e o Kouga nem tiveram tempo de brigar pela Kagome; estava muita zona e a Kagome se jogara, desesperada, no colo do hanyou) e saem correndo, por pouco não esquecendo de suas roupas, largando aquela pequena multidão 'alouquiçada' logo atrás deles. Detalhe: Eles ainda estavam com a dita da sunguinha... correndo no meio da rua, de um mundo totalmente tecnológico, SEMI-NÚS! E agarrados às garotas!

Kouga: Adeus, pessoal! – Ele e Ayame saem correndo com suas supervelocidades, fazendo 2 minis redemoinhos que logo desapareceram.

Sesshoumaru: Sabem, nós também vamos embora! Bato em você depois, Inuyasha! E na sua namoradinha que teve essa idéia estúpida também! – Ele se abraça na Hanay e se tornam, juntos, aquela bolinha prateada que o Sesshoumaru faz às vezes, que sai voando pra longe.

Kagome: Vamos, Inuyasha! Corra mais rápido! – Dá uns chutes nele como se fosse um cavalo – Anda! – o hanyou sai galopand... quero dizer, correndo, com ela nas costas.

Sango: Nunca fiquei tão feliz na minha vida por trazer a Kirara pra esse mundo! Kirara, transforme-se! – Sango e Miroku sentam-se na gata, deixando um Naraku e um Houjo sozinhos, ainda fugindo de uma galerinha que não desistia.

Houjo: E com quem eu fico? Ç.Ç

Naraku: Hum... Você não deveria ter falado isso, garoto! Todo mundo sabe que eu sou gay! – U.U" (sem ofensas...)

Houjo: QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Naraku pega o Houjo no colo e some por cima de uns prédios, largando aquelas garotas desesperadas sozinhas no meio da rua.

_**E agora? Houjo ficará com o Naraku? Será que a Kagome dará falta deles? O Sesshoumaru vai parar de ser burro e vai se separar da Hanay? Da próxima vez, Kouga carregará a Kagome no colo? Haverá uma próxima vez ou todos ficaram tão traumatizados que nunca mais vestirão uma sunga na vida? O Sesshoumaru ganhará um prêmio da "Bundinha's Dance" mais sexy do mundo? O.õ" Eu aprenderei a letra certa de "Yatta!" algum dia na minha vida? O.õ" E eu vou trazer o Shippou (bem lembrado, Rapha-chan! Já tinha me esquecido que ele existia U.U") de volta da onde quer que ele esteja? O.õ' Ou vocês preferem que eu mate o Shippou assado no inferno? Kukuku... Contem-me como vocês querem que eu mate o Shippou, onegai! U.U Ah, eu REALMENTE ia fazer uma dança da bundinha com letras, mas o FFN desconfigurou tudo e não deu certo Ç.Ç**_

_**Obrigada pelos comentários, Minna-san! Ja matta ne!**_

**_MOTIVO DO ATRASO: Como vocês puderam perceber, postei esse capítulo como nova fanfic, pois o FFN não está me deixando continuar na outra fanfic. Tentei postar na semana passada, mas ele só me deixava postar como nova fanfic Ç.Ç então, eu resolvi deixar para mais tarde. Tentei postar no meio da semana também, mas também não deu, então vou postarcomo novo capítulomesmo. (Isso equivale para a outra fanfic também.)_**


	2. Kagome estressada e ida ao restaurante

**_Se InuYasha fosse meu e não da Rumiko Takahashi, podem apostar que eu daria uma festa mensal na minha casa para todos os personagens, principalmente com o Sesshoumaru. Todo mundo iria saber e ninguém iria ser convidado, a não ser o Inuyasha e cia, porque eu sou muito pão dura XD Quando fosse 3 da manhã, eu despacharia todo mundo da festa, só deixando o Sesshy pra ficar de escravo – kukuku. Mas como sei que vocês iriam invadir a minha casa e me assassinar, eu prefiro que InuYasha não seja meu..._**

Uma semana depois da dança "Yatta!", mais precisamente na cozinha da casa da Kagome...

Kagome: Ai, ai... – entediada – Não sei o porquê, mas acho que tá faltando alguma coisa... – Bebe um gole de suco de laranja.

Inuyasha: Mexxmo? – CHOMP! mastigando – O quê? – GLUP! Engole o sanduíche inteiro de uma vez, logo bebendo a garrafa de 2 litros de refrigerante, também tudo de uma vez.

Kagome, observando o Inuyasha comer que nem uma vaca, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo: Não sei... ¬¬ Hum... Faz tempo que eu não vejo o Houjo, sabe? Deve ser isso... u.u

Inuyasha: "O QUÊÊÊÊ! ELA TÁ COM SAUDADES DO HOUJO, MAS NÃO SENTE A FALTA DO PIRRALHO!" – Consciência "menos burra" do Inuyasha respondendo – "É melhor o Houjo do que o Shippou..." – Consciência violenta e "mais burra" retrucando – "É UMA OVA, OS DOIS SÃO RUINS PACAS!" - ¬¬

Kagome: Inuyasha, ei... Inuyasha... não me ignora... u.u"

Cri, cri, cri... (Grilo cantando ¬¬)

Kagome: . . . INUYASHAAAA! – O hanyou continua boiando – AAAHHHH! OSWARI! – PAFT!

Inuyasha, de cara no chão: Mas por que diabos você fez isso! Você tem merda na cabeça, é? O que eu fiz pra merecer, hein!

Kagome: Você nasceu! Sua aberração!

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç Eu sabia! Ninguém me ama! Todo mundo me odeia por eu ser um hanyou! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – Sai correndo que nem doido.

Kagome: AFFEEEEEEEEEEE! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – tarde demais, há essa hora o Inuyasha já havia quebrado todo o vidro da janela e tinha sumido pela escuridão da noite, na direção do poço come ossos – Ç.Ç Lá se vai a minha mesada! – Olha pra janela moída – INUYASHAAAA! QUANDO EU TE ENCONTRAR, VOU TE MATAR, SEU DESGRAÇADOOOO! ò.ó

Souta, chegando e olhando a irmã berrando: "Eu, hein! Agora ela deu de berrar sozinha... está cada vez pior! É melhor eu avisar ao vovô que a maninha deve estar grávida!" O.O

Kagome: FEDELHO, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ OLHANDO! Ò.Ó

Souta: Glup! Nada, mana! – sai correndo – "Ela deve estar grávida de gêmeos! Ai, pelamordekami, alguém nos salve! Se bem que..." – se tranca no próprio quarto e faz cara de confuso – "Como serão os filhos dela? O.õ Eles terão aquelas orelhinhas kawaiis que o Inuyasha tem?" o SIM! A MANA TEM QUE ESTAR GRÁVIDAA! – entusiasmado.

Kagome, gritando da cozinha: O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? EU OUVI ISSO! CALE A BOCA! – Sai correndo até o quarto dele e arrebenta a porta que estava trancada - EU NÃO ESTOU GRÁVIDAAAAAAA! – Grita ainda mais alto, deixando o irmão tonto com o berro.

Souta, que havia sido jogado na parede só com a força do som: O.O "Ta, tô começando a achar que são trigêmeos!" – Se desesperou mais ainda.

Vô da Kagome: O.õ" Má que que se sucede! Kagome não está grávida... Eu acho que ela só está com um pouco de TPM!

Souta: TPM? Você chama isso de TPM! – Kagome pegou o avô pelo colarinho e estava se preparando para jogá-lo janela afora.

Kagome: SEU VELHO DUMA FIGA, EU NÃO ESTOU DE TPM COISA NENHUMA! NEM ESTOU GRÁVIDA! – Cata o Souta pelo colarinho com a outra mão – A BESTA QUADRADA DO INUYASHA SÓ QUEBROU A JANELA DA COZINHA E EU VOU TER QUE PAGAR! Ò.ó AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Usa toda a força que conseguiu juntar e taca os dois pela janela do quarto do Souta, que moeu ainda mais que a janela da cozinha.

Exatos 30 segundos depois... (como a Kagome é lerda!)

Kagome, olhando pra janela do Souta moída: Puta merda! Agora tem mais uma janela pra eu pagar! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! INUYASHAAAAA! SEU ORNINTORRINCO RETARDADO E VAGAL! – Sai correndo pro quarto, cata algumas coisas e taca na mochila, depois sai de lá e vai correndo pro poço sem nem olhar pra trás.

Enquanto isso, na idade feudal japonesa...

Inuyasha: Aahhh... Paz, tranqüilidade, silêncio... – comentou, quase dormindo sobre a Goshinboku (N/A: Pra quem não sabe, é a Árvore Sagrada).

Sesshoumaru: É mesmo, hanyou? – O Inuyasha, ao ouvir esta voz, dá um pulo.

Inuyasha: Mas qué que cê tá fazendo aqui? – Fala desesperadamente, comendo algumas letras.

Sesshoumaru: Vim me vingar de você e da sacerdotisa reencarnada... u.u vou matar aos dois! Onde está aquela fêmea humana! Ò.ó

Inuyasha: Nós brigamos u.u ela disse que eu era uma aberração Ç.Ç

Sesshoumaru: Já estava mais do que na hora dela te dar um pé na bunda, lhe dizendo a verdade!

Inuyasha: Y.Y Nem meu próprio irmão me ama! Se bem que as palavras dele não fazem tanto efeito quanto as palavras da Kagome e da Kikyou... Por que será?

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬ Por que será, seu hanyou tapado? u.u Eu SEMPRE FALEI ISSO, SUA BESTAAAAAAAAA! – Soca o Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: GHYIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Grita como uma bicha ao ser acertado na Goshinboku, que Deus sabe como ela não quebrou – Isso dói y.y será que você não podia deixar pra me bater num dia em que eu estivesse menos deprimido, Sesshy-kun? T.T

Sesshoumaru: VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DO QUÊÊÊ! – Olhos vermelhos – MORRA, HANYOU IMUNDOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GARRAS DAS FLORES VENENOSAS! – Acerta o Inuyasha com o veneno, mas não faz efeito algum, a não ser derreter uma ou outra parte da roupa dele – Aff ¬¬ não deu certo u.u eu tinha me esquecido que o meu veneno não faz mais efeito nele Ç.Ç Nesse caso... ENGULA O MEU CHICOTE DE LUZ, HANYOU PULGUENTO! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç Agora eu morro!

Kagome: OSWARI! – POW! O chicote passou raspando na cabeça dele, arrancando alguns fiozinhos de cabelo e quase o deixando com uma única orelha.

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç "Graças a Kami! Toda a vez que eu digo/penso que vou morrer, algo acontece e eu sobrevivo! Eu tenho que falar/pensar isso sempre, que eu sobrevivo..."

Sesshoumaru: Fedelha...! Eu também vou te matar...! – Olhar assassino.

Kagome: Agora não u.u eu tenho mais o que fazer, seu idiota! – fala pro Sesshoumaru – E eu é que vou matar o Inuyasha! Nem toque nele!

Inuyasha, encostado na Goshinboku com uma cara extremamente calma: Bah... "Eu nunca vou morrer se eu achar que vou morrer u.u Isso é lógico, então nesse caso eu não vou morrer." – pensou O.õ (Eu não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer XDD)

Kaome: Grrr... INU-YA-SHA! – Falou, furiosa – OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! Arf… arf… arf... OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! Arf… arf… arf... OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! Arf… arf… arf... OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! Arf… arf… arf... arf… arf… arf… arf… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH OSWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Ela se senta, para tomar fôlego.

Inuyasha: GYIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬ "Humanos são piores que moscas só porque esgoelam demais u.u mas vou aproveitar que ele está no chão e vou matá-lo o depois eu acabo com a sacerdotisa reencarnada extremamente histérica!" – Sesshoumaru sacou a Toukijin e usou o seu ataque mais forte, o Souriuha no Inuyasha e na Goshinboku.

Kagome: OoO Inu...Yasha... OoO ... Ele... morreu...

Sesshoumaru: E você logo irá junto, humana! Muahuahuahua!

Kagome: . . . – Faz cara de choro – BUÁÁÁÁ! INUYASHAAAAAA! POR QUE VOCÊ FOI MORRER! Ç.Ç E AGORA, QUEM EU PODEREI MALTRATAR! Y.Y – Caem rios de lágrimas do rosto dela – BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! EU PERDI O MEU BRINQUEDINHO! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! AGORA EU NÃO TENHO NADA A MAIS PRA FAZER NA VIDA! Y.Y – Começa a soluçar.

Sesshoumaru: O.O "Oh, isso é verdade! Quem eu irei maltratar e pisar em cima? Quem será a escória da família? Ç.Ç Mas o que eu fiz! Matei a minha diversão!"

Kagome: Snif, snif... Y.Y

Sesshoumaru: Err... eu vou revivê-lo... – Mega-gota.

Kagome: MAS COMO! VOCÊ DEVE TER FEITO PÓ DO INUYASHA! NÃO SEJA IDIOTA! – Sesshoumaru bate de leve na cabeça dela, por tê-lo chamado de idiota.

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬ Vamos ver... – ele se aproxima do lugar que estava coberto de pó. Não havia mais Goshinboku e havia uma cratera no lugar desta, mas provavelmente era a cratera que a Kagome fizera com os 'sentas'...

Kagome: Ç.Ç Meu bichinho está morto y.y

Sesshoumaru: O.O É, está – confirmou – Mas a sua cratera foi funda o suficiente para não deixar que seu corpo fosse destruído totalmente pelo meu ataque u.u – então ele saca a Tenseiga e usa seu poder no Inuyasha, que acorda lentamente.

Inuyasha: Eu... Háh! Eu sabia que sobreviveria! u.u

Sesshoumaru: Mas eu tinha te matado. ¬¬ - guardando a Tenseiga – acabei de te reviver, idiota. – bate nele.

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç Mal revivo e já tô apanhando! Pode isso! Y.Y Ninguém merece! Por que não me deixaram morto? Com certeza era melhor do que ser espancado por vocês!

Yukisho, aparecendo do meio do mato: Não seja burro, tio... – Ela parecia um pouco mais velha – Se eles te maltratam tanto assim, significa que gostam de você... É o jeito deles de te darem atenção. u.u

Sesshoumaru a encarou com olhos vermelhos, enquanto Inuyasha estava emocionado com a "novidade" e Kagome estava envergonhada.

Yukisho: hum? O que eu fiz dessa vez? u.u

Sesshoumaru: u.u Nasceu!

Yukisho: Bah! Todo mundo sabe que você me ama, pappy! XDD Então, você vai me levar no mundo da Kagome pra comer sorvete, como fizemos quando fomos à praia! o "Aquele dia em que você pagou o maior mico! Hahahaha! Quero ver de novo!" – pensou.

Inuyasha, já pensando com o estômago: hum... sorvete... – hipnotizado pela palavra.

Sesshoumaru: Vou fazer melhor! Vamos comemorar!

Yukisho: Comemorar o que? O.õ

Sesshoumaru: Nada. u.u só estou com vontade de comemorar ¬¬ Então, vamos num restaurante do mundo da sacerdotisa histérica reencarnada!

Yukisho: O.O Anh...

Kagome: Ah, não! Nem pensar! Com que dinheiro vocês vão pagar! O.õ" – Quando Kagome falou isso, Sesshoumaru tirou de seu bolso um colar com pedras muito belas e caras e entregou para a Kagome. Os olhos dela brilharam – "Mas... esse colar vale uma grana preta! Dá pra comer em uns 5 restaurantes chiques e pagar até mesmo as janelas que eu e o Inuyasha quebramos, e ainda sobra uma graninha!" – Pensou.

No final das contas, Kagome aceitou ir para o outro mundo, mas Sesshoumaru fora lembrado pelo seu irmão "pouco" abestalhado, que ele tinha de parar de ser pão-duro e convidar mais gente pra ir junto, também para fazer festa. Os seres que foram, então, são: Inuyasha, Kagome, Kohaku, Sango, Kirara (que a Sango colocara escondida na bolsa, pois a Kagome não tinha deixado que a gata fosse), Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Yukisho, a qual não parecia muito a fim de ir ao restaurante, ela parecia mesmo era querer sorvete, mas Kagome a convencera dizendo que havia sorvete no restaurante.

No caminho para o restaurante, já no outro mundo, onde todos já estavam com as devidas tinturas no cabelo e na pele (apagar aquelas faixas rosadas e a meia-lua do rosto do Sesshy me doem tanto Ç.Ç) e com as roupas daquela época...

Yukisho, olhando pra uma loja de fantasia: Hum... Aquilo são chifres de youkai? – Ela indagou à Kagome, que estava mais interessada com o dinheiro que conseguira ao vender o colar para o seu avô.

Kagome: Ai, ai... – Olhar apaixonado sobre uma parte do dinheiro, que estava na sua mão – Se eu soubesse que o vovô conhecia colecionadores de jóia, eu teria há tempos feito o Inuyasha usar o Kongousouha... – suspira mais uma vez, observando o dinheiro.

Inuyasha: ¬.¬" "Turrrrca..." – pensava, querendo estrangulá-la, mas com medo de apanhar.

Yukisho: HEEEYYY! – Acorda a Kagome de seu transe – VAMOS ENTRAR! Ò.Ó – Ordenou a eles, os quais obedeceram com extremo medo, com exceção de Sesshoumaru que entrou na loja pouco antes dela ficar histérica.

Kagome: Aff ¬¬ que estresse u.u Eu não sou surda, pô!

Yukisho: ¬¬ Não, imagine! – entrando na loja.

Todos entraram e observaram quantas tranqueiras legais havia lá...

Inuyasha: O.O Isso aqui se parece muito com o rabo do Sesshy que a gente cortou fora ainda hoje, não? – Disse, pegando numa estola.

Kagome: O.O Inuyasha! Você não devia dizer uma coisa dessas! – POWW! – Ai, essa deve ter doído! Eu disse pra você não lembrar o Sesshoumaru de que tivemos de arrancar sua calda, seu BAKA! Ò.ó Oswari! – POW!

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç "Imagine se eles não me amassem, o que me aconteceria?"

Miroku: Eeiii! Gostei disso! – Pega em peitos de mentira, aqueles de carnaval XDD

Sango: Heey! – Bate nele – Você só pensa besteira, né, Miroku! Ò---Ó

Miroku: err... É que eu nunca vi um de mentira e...

Sango, cortando-o: Você está insinuando que já viu peitos! Ò.ó – Morrendo de ciúmes.

Miroku: Glup! – Mega-gota – Claro que já, Sangozinha... O.O" Eu já vi você e a Kagome se banhando muitas vezes e... – POWW! Apanha, dessa vez, da Kagome.

Kagome: Então quer dizer que é você quem fica nos espionando, é? E eu aqui, achando que era o espírito do Shippou vindo do além ou de onde quer que seja pra nos observar no meio do mato!

Miroku: O.õ Então, quer dizer que o Shippou está morto, mesmo?

Kagome: Não sei u.u temos de esperar que a imaginação dessa autora de fanfic melhore, pra sabermos onde diabos aquela peste foi parar!

Miroku: É verdade, é verdade!

Inuyasha: Féh! – fica emburrado porque o Sesshoumaru se enfiara na frente dele para ver uns objetos pequenos e coloridos – Saia já, seu idiota! Eu estava na sua frente!

Sesshoumaru: Ah, é! Mas pelo que estou vendo, EU estou à sua frente!

Inuyasha: Mas EU cheguei antes!

Sesshoumaru, sorrindo maldosamente: Inuyasha, eu deixo você ver os objetos coloridos e hipnotizantes se você me responder algo bem simples!

Inuyasha: hun... Tá bom!

Sesshoumaru: Quem veio antes, o ovo ou a galinha?

Inuyasha: O.õ" Hun... Espera um pouco... – Vai se sentar num canto da loja, pra pensar.

Sesshoumaru: "kukuku! O dia que ele descobrir a resposta, será daqui há décadas!" – começa a imaginar:

"_Um mundo todo destruído, onde Sesshoumaru era o rei, sua esposa a rainha, Rin era uma velhota Kaede da vida e sua filha mais velha era a chefe da tropa dos mais novos (sim, agora ele tinha uma tropa enooooooooorme de filhos e filhas iguaizinhos a ele! A diferença é que eles não passavam de filhotes idiotas que só sabiam comer e brincar XD). Havia uma única loja, de fantasias, que estava intacta._

_Inuyasha, saindo da loja: Eiii! Descobri! – olha pra destruição – Oro? O.õ" o que houve aqui? O.õ (Não me perguntem como o Inuyasha não morreu de fome!)_

_Sesshoumaru: MUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAHUA! EU SOU O REI DO MUNDO, SESSHOUMARU! ENQUANTO VOCÊ FICAVA AÍ, PENSANDO NESSA PERGUNTA IDIOTA, EU DOMINEI O MUNDO INTEIRO!_

_Inuyasha: O.õ Onde está a Kagome! Eu estou com fome e quero ramen!- Ignorou ao irmão._

_Sesshoumaru: Eu a exterminei! Kukuku! Mas afinal, descobriste a resposta à minha pergunta? O.õ_

_Inuyasha: Ainda não, mas descobri que o barulho que eu ouvia na minha barriga era fome..."_

Sesshoumaru: "Huhuhuh! Isso ia ser extremamente cômico!" - ¬¬

Inuyasha, começando a babar no canto da loja: zzzZZZZZZ...

Sesshoumaru: Otário! Haha! Essa coisa só serve pra comer e dormir! – olhava para o Inuyasha com cara de riso e ao mesmo tempo, desgosto.

Kagome: Por que você acha que eu sacaneio tanto com o Inuyasha, hein, Sesshoumaru? Ele é INÚTIL e por isso deve prestar pelo menos de brinquedo!

Miroku, cortando o assunto dos dois com olhinhos pidões: Hey, senhorita Kagome... – falou baixinho, longe dos olhos da Sango – Que tal você comprar isto? – Mostra o par de peitos de carnaval – e, Sesshoumaru... Eu posso dizer pra Sango que foi você quem comprou o par de peitos? – XDD

Sesshoumaru, revirando os olhos: Pode, pode... "O que eu não faço por um ato de caridade para com um necessitado!"

Miroku: Obrigado! – chora de felicidade. – Você é muito gente fina, Sesshy! – Bate no ombro do Daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru: Grr... Aí você já está abusando, houshi... – POF! Bate no Miroku.

Miroku: Ç.Ç Mas pelo menos o senhor vai levar os peitos, né!

Sesshoumaru: Sim, agora cale a boca e dê o fora. u.u

Yukisho: E eu quero levar essa tiara com o par de chifres enfeitando-a! XDD - Se metendo no meio da conversa.

Sesshoumaru: O.õ E pra que você quer chifres?

Yukisho: Háh! É surpresa! "Papai, você mal perde por esperar... Muahuahuahuahuahua!"

Kagome paga os objetos pequenos coloridos e hipnotizantes, os chifres e os peitos XD e dá um chute no Inuyasha, para que ele acordasse logo duma vez. Ele até tentou pegar os objetos coloridos pequenos e hipnotizantes, mas descobriu que eles já tinham sido vendidos... Só não descobriu que tinham sido vendidos para o Sesshoumaru e a Kagome XD

Sesshoumaru, já fora da loja: E agora nós vamos ao restaurante! Vamos encher o estômago!

Kagome: O.õ" E desde quando você come comida de humanos? Que eu saiba, a Yukisho come apenas sorvete e você nem isso come...

Sesshoumaru: É claro! Eu como humanos!

Kagome: O.O Nani? – assustada.

Sesshoumaru: Estou brincando! Não sou um youkai de baixa estirpe para comer algo que possui tantas doenças contagiosas quanto ratos!

Kagome: ¬¬""

Yukisho, repetindo: Sorvete! Sorvetesorvetesorvetesorvetesorvetesorvete...

Kagome: ¬¬ "Outra louca nessa bodega!"

Sesshoumaru: Eu vou tentar comer a comida de vocês, deve ser melhor do que comê-los e passar mal pelo resto da vida!

Kagome: "Grrr ò.ó Esses cachorros idiotas estão começando a me irritar..." – pensa.

No restaurante...

Kagome: Aqui estamos! Um restaurante que tem uma comida deliciosa!

Sesshoumaru: Mas não parece muito chique...

Kagome: "Eu apenas peguei um restaurante com comida deliciosa, não chique! Até parece que eu ia gastar toda aquela grana num restaurante para que porcos comessem!" – Olha pro Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru: Bah! Não importa! Vamos pedir logo o rango!

E todos se sentam à mesa, esperando as suas refeições.

Conversa vai, conversa vem... Cerveja vai, cerveja vem, e muito bem... E a comida não chega nunca... Yukisho fica que nem uma louca desvairada à espera do tão amado sorvete... Sesshoumaru não agüenta mais ela encher o saco, e resolve pegar o sorvete pra ela, por que alem dela não calar a boca um instante, ela queria que o pai fosse buscar.

Sesshoumaru: Ninguém merece... – sussurrou, mais para si mesmo.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru procurava o sorvete que a filha pedira...

Yukisho: "Kukuku! É agora ou nunca!" – pega um saquinho e joga todo o pó que havia nele, na garrafa de cerveja do Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: Mas que cê tá fazendo? Quer nos matar, é? Se o Sesshy souber que você tá pondo algo na bebida dele, ele nos mata...

Yukisho: Mata a vocês, ele nunca me machucaria! u.u Alem do mais, melhor vocês, do que eu! Eu sou uma princesa e vocês não passam de simples vassalos, nunca farão falta no mundo! E fiquem calados, não falem nada pra ele que eu pus algo na cerveja dele! – olhar mega-ultra-assassino.

Inuyasha: glup! – Todos aparentemente, fingem não terem visto nada e continuam a conversar.

Sesshoumaru volta, entrega o sorvete pra filha e... toma a garrafa de cerveja numa sentada.

Dez minutos depois, depois de dez garrafas seguidas, dez idas ao freezer pra catar sorvete para a Yukisho e depois dela colocar, discretamente, mais pó na bebida dele...

Sesshoumaru: E então eu disse:... ick! – bêbaço da vida – VÁ VER SE EU TÔ NA ESQUINA, SEU FILHOTE DE TEXUGO IDIOTA!

Inuyasha, falando baixinho pra Kagome: Ei, do que ele tá falando?

Kagome: Não sei... ele está falando frases esparsas demais!

Inuyasha: O que significa "esparsas"? O.õ

Kagome: Espalhadas, muito separadas ¬¬

Inuyasha: Aaahhhh! Agora saquei!

Sesshoumaru: E então, e então...

CRI CRI CRI

Sango, pouco interessada: E então o que?

Sesshoumaru: Esqueci! O.O

Yukisho: Ai, ai... – pega as compras que fizeram na loja – Vejam só... temos um par de chifres e um par de peitos! Sem contar essas coisas coloridas pequenas e hipnotizadoras de burros! – Põe na cara do Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru: Ooohhh... – Seus olhos vidram nos materiais nas mãos da Yukisho.

Miroku, entendendo o plano: Hey, Sesshoumaru, que tal se você vestir os chifres e os peitos? E pendurar os bagaços coloridos no cabelo? XDD

Sesshoumaru: . . . – Olha pro Miroku - . . . – Olha pra Yukisho - . . . – Olha pros chifres - . . . – Olha pros peitos – . . . – Olha pros bagaços coloridos e hipnotizantes, com cara de apaixonado – SIM! – veste-os.

Kagome: O.õ Yukisho, o que exatamente era aquilo que você tinha colocado na bebida do Sesshoumaru? – Fala segurando um Inuyasha que queria, por toda a lei, os penfuricalhos que havia no cabelo do irmão – SENTA! – POW!

Inuyasha: ai... Ç.Ç desisto!

Yukisho: Ah, era um tipo de tranqüilizante pra youkai sem cheiro nem cor... o youkai ficou bebaço e idiota; Fácil de convencer e chega a um ponto de pagar micos sem nem mesmo pedir! u.u

Sesshoumaru: SENHORAS E SENHORES! VAMOS DANÇAR! PÕE A MÚSICA AÊ, Ô TIOZINHO! – grita pro cara que cuidava das músicas – EEEEEHHHHH – começa a tocar a macarena – É ISSO AÊ, MEU POVOOO! – voz de bicha XD – VAMOS DANÇARRRR! – toca uma galera de uma mesa, que acompanha, pois Sesshoumaru estava mais animado do que criança quando ganha o presente mais desejado.

Inuyasha: O.O

Yukisho: Bom, gente... foi muito bom ficar aqui comendo sorvete com vocês, mas eu tô vazando! – some.

Inuyasha: Ei... espera! Vamos ver isso!

Sesshoumaru, apontando pra mesa do Inuyasha: VENHAM DANÇAR TAMBÉM, FAMILIARES QUERIDOS E AMIGOS DE FAMILIARES!

Kagome: "Puts! Ferrou!" – Sesshoumaru sai puxando ela e empurrando os outros, que tentavam fugir.

Sesshoumaru: VAMOS LÁ! - e começa a balançar os peitos e dar chifradas no povo, que se divertia e andava em fila atrás dele, imitando todos os seus movimentos – AÊ, GALERAA! REBOLANDO! – todo mundo, até o Inuyasha que estava emburrado, começou a rebolar.

E todo mundo seguia o Sesshy, de vez em quando faziam paradas para beber e comer, e o restaurante encheu consideravelmente. Quem os visse, acreditava que estavam brincando de "Siga O Chefe" e "Macaco Simão Mandou...". Pode-se dizer que ele passou a MADRUGADA lá, gritando, dançando, e...

Kagome, observando que ele começava a tirar mais roupa do que devia: SESSHY! PÁÁÁÁÁRAAAAAAAAAA – Fica vermelha ao perceber que ele estava prestas a tirar a cueca e ficar apenas com os chifres, as coisas no cabelo e os peitos. XD

Sesshoumaru: por que? Estão todas gostando! – as mulheres, com exceção de Kagome e Sango, imploravam pra que ele fizesse o strip.

Kagome, ainda vermelha: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! NEM PENSE NISSO! – Ela e Inuyasha se jogam em cima dele, pegam algumas toalhas de mesa e amarram os pés e as mãos do Daiyoukai, que inclusive estava mais pra lá do que pra cá.

Sesshoumaru: NÃO! O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM ESTAR FAZENDO! EU TENHO QUE DANÇAR MAIS! SEREI UMA ESTRELA DE ROCK! VOCÊS VERÃO... HUNMH HUMMMM HMMMMMMMM! – amordaçado.

Kagome: Rápido, galera! Vamos dar o fora daqui! – as garotas se aproximavam de Sesshoumaru como loucas.

Sango: Vamos!

Miroku: Por quê! Eu bem que gostaria de ser o Sesshoumaru, numa hora dessas...

Kagome: VAMOOOOOOOOOOOS! – Chuta quem estava mais perto pra ver se ele se mexia logo, ou seja, chuta o Kohaku que boiara o rolo todo.

Dono do restaurante: Vocês voltarão amanhã?

Kagome: NUNCA!

Miroku: Por que a pergunta?

Dono do restaurante: é que tivemos muito mais clientes hoje, com essa drag queen! – aponta pro Sesshoumaru.

Kagome: Ele não é drag queen! Ele só bebeu um pouco demais! – meio bêbada, acredita que é uma vaqueira e monta nas costas do Inuyasha e usa a sua bota de vaqueiro, aquelas que espetam, pra ver se ele se mexia – vamos, cavalinho, vamos!

Inuyasha, meio bêbado, mas não tanto quanto o Sesshoumaru: RIIIIINNNNCHH! – relincha que nem cavalo e sai pulando, com uma Kagome e um Sesshoumaru amarrados às suas costas.

Sango, abrindo a bolsa: VAMOS, KIRARA! – a gata, meio tonta de ficar dentro da bolsa há horas, se transforma. Miroku e Sango montam nela e ela sai cambaleando do restaurante.

Dono do restaurante: MAS O QUE...! EU VI UMA GATA DE DOIS RABOS SE TRANSFORMAR NUMA FERA ENORME! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH – Sai gritando que nem um débil mental, pelo restaurante.

**E agora? Sesshy se lembrará de que foi amordaçado e se vingará? Kagome se lembrará que não é uma vaqueira, coisa nenhuma? Shippou voltará do Inferno, ou de onde ele tenha ido parar?**

**Nha... Quero que vocês me respondam uma coisa...**

Como vocês querem que eu mate o Shippou:

- Queimando no inferno;

- O Inuyasha usará um ataque da tessaiga pra fazer pó dele;

- Ele será atropelado por um bando de mamutes vindos do céu; XD

- Kagome ficará tão brava ao saber que ele ainda está vivo que o assassinará a sangue frio.

**Bom, quero a resposta de vocês... Escolham qualquer opção e no próximo capítulo ele morrerá... kukukuku! Ò.ó huahua XDD**

**Tchau, minna-san! Kissus e obrigada pelas reviews!**


End file.
